Beat
by chrissypink24
Summary: A troubled new girl starts at Bullworth and doesn't have to just worry about the students. M for language and some adult themes. Sorry it took so long with updates I totally forgot about this one!
1. Expelled

I wiped the blood from my lip and looked as it trickled down my hand.

"Oh really you think your cool cuz you can make me bleed?" I asked the boy that stood at least three feet taller than me. He looked down.

"No I think you need to just back away. I hate hitting girls but when you insult me, I'll hit you no matter who you are." He said stepping back a few paces.

"Oh what's wrong you don't want your friends to know about teeny tiny pants? What will that bring you down a notch in their book?" The boy swung at me again, but I ducked just before his fist hit my cheek. Standing back up quickly I swung back and hit him so hard in the nose that he fell to the ground.

"What is going on here?" The principal walked up. He looked down at the boy lying on the ground then looked at me. "You are expelled from this school! I suggest you leave now!" He yelled. The crowd around us dispersed. I bent down to whisper in the boy's ear.

"Yea how do you like that bitch." I said kicking him before I walked out to the road leaving this place forever.


	2. The Guy On The Bus

I gazed out of the window of the bus as it drove through the town of Bullworth. Finally it stopped right in front of the school gates.

"Bullworth Academy, next stop Bullworth Vale." The driver said from the front. I grabbed my suitcase and made my way down the aisle.

"Do you need help?" An older boy asked me standing up in front of me.

"Yea I need you to move the fuck out of my way so I can get off." He held his hands up in surrender and scooched back into his seat to let me pass. I dropped my suitcase on the ground and pulled out my pack of cigarettes from my pocket. As I put it in my mouth the boy from the bus lit it. "Thanks." I said turning my back to him.

"Your welcome, I'm Max MacTavish, I'm a prefect here. Are you new?" He said holding out his hand to shake mine. I shrugged it away.

"Sapphira Jade, yea I'm new." He adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"Good, there is no smoking on campus so finish that before you walk through the gates, or else I'd have to give you detention." He smirked.

"Oh I'm sure you'll give me one for something else. Never fails." I puffed away until I reached the filter. I flicked it out into the road and grabbed my bag. Max walked with me through the gates. I looked over at him to find he was looking at me smiling. I nervously moved to the left.

"Oh girls dorm on the right." He said pointing to the building to the right.

"Yea, I'll keep that in mind." I walked faster in front of him trying to get there as quick as I could. I reached the bottom step of the dorm and turned. He stood at the archway watching me walk up. "What a creep." I said pushing the door open.


	3. First Encounter

I put on my hideous green uniform and looked in the mirror.

"This is the most disgusting piece of clothing in the world." I said to myself looking at my butt. "At least it's short." I shook my head and walked out of my room.

"Hey." I heard from behind. As I turned I was face to face with a cheerleader. "Are you new?" She asked looking at me weird.

"No I just had a fucking makeover." I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"No I just wanted to let you know that cheerleading try outs are Wednesday if you want to try out. There aren't that many girls here so I ask everyone." She said catching up to me.

"I'll think about it." I said as I walked through the doors again. I saw Max walking away from the girl's dorm. I quickly walked back in bumping into the girl.

"Whoa watch it." She said flattening the skirt.

"That guy is creepy." I said peeking out of the door. She pushed me to the side and looked out of the crack.

"Oh he's a prefect. I think that he was a Jock when he was here. I'm not sure; Ted tells me he was so I have to believe him." She said dreamily. I walked back in front of her.

"Whatever I need to get by without him seeing me. He's just creepy." I said sneaking through the doors.

"I'm Mandy by the way. Don't forget about the try outs." She said walking past me down the walk way.

"Sapphira Jade. Yea I'm still gonna think about it." I ran to the wall and peeked around the corner. He was nearly at the boy's dorm. I ran as fast as I could to the middle then took the right to go to the main building. I walked casually toward the stairs.

"Hey loser." I heard from behind me.

"Why can't people walk in front of you when they want to talk here?" I said out loud. I turned and saw two boys in white shirts walk up to me.

"What makes you think you can pass by here?" The blond asked getting in my face. I made a face like I was thinking really hard.

"Hmm let's see, it's the only way to get this way, so back up." I said pushing the center of his chest.

"Did you just touch me?" He said angrily, getting in my face again.

"Trent come on prefect over there. Just leave it alone." The other boy said.

"Yea Trent leave it alone." I said giving him a dirty look. He backed away and walked back to his friend. I rolled my eyes and walked again toward the building. As I walked up the stairs I looked at the schedule. "Great Chemistry." I put the paper back down and walked inside.


	4. The Favor

The day went by so slow I thought I was going to die from boredom. As the bell rang letting us know the school day was over I slowly gather my things and walked out of the English classroom. I made my way to the door to get back to my dorm room. As soon as I was outside I saw the blond with the same friend plus three other friends.

"Yea you wanna talk now?" He said walking toward me.

"All I want is to go lay down, can this take place on a different day? I'm tired and cranky and just want to be left alone."

"Oh you hear the baby whine? Waa, let's cry then run to the principal and tell him I was getting picked on by the hottest guy on campus." I laughed.

"One I can hold my own, if you want to fight I will humiliate you in front of everyone, and two, you are far from hot you poser." I started walking down the stairs.

"What a poser? What am I trying to be?" He yelled from the top of the stairs. I stopped and turned.

"A tough guy. Does it make you feel more like a man when you pick on girls? Step up to a guy the way you did to me and see how quick your ass gets kicked." He walked down the stairs.

"What? Do you want to fight me?"

"I would love to but like I said I am tired." His friend from earlier ran down the stairs and stood between us.

"Davis move." Trent said his voice quivered. I turned and began to walk feeling that the mission was accomplished. "No come back here."

"Trent no, it's a girl. Just let it go." Davis said sternly. I walked feeling good until I saw Max. I stopped and began to walk backwards.

"Hey you are you staying out of trouble?" He asked spotting me.

"Yea trying to." I said unenthused. He just smiled.

"Well better not have me catch you. You'll be spending afternoons with me." He said. I turned and saw Trent and Davis watching me.

"I have to go; I have to go meet my boyfriend." I said making an excuse. I turned to walk back toward the two boys.

"Oh alright, I'll see you later." He said after me. I waved without turning around. "Hey stop doing that." I heard him yell at some kids. I closed my eyes as I walked back to the two.

"Oh you changed your mind?" Trent asked.

"Please I need a favor from one of you." I didn't want to ask but at least I had encountered them both once today.

"What would I get in return?" Trent asked.

"I won't kick your ass." I said sarcastically. "Do you even want to know what it is?"

"I'll do it." Davis said. I looked at him like he was crazy. I saw him looking behind me. I turned and saw Max walking in our direction. I walked up to Davis.

"Please just play along I'll pay you back I promise." I whispered to him. He nodded. I put my hand behind his head and pulled him close. "Please kiss me." I said. He took a deep breath and did. His lips touched mine and immediately I regretted asking for the favor. I felt butterflies flutter in my belly, and my knees get weak. He put his hands on my back and pulled me closer. After a minute I pushed him back. His lips were red from the kiss. I looked around to find no Max in sight. "Thanks." I said as I walked quickly to the dorm not believing what just happened.

"Damn dude that could have been me." I turned right before the corner to see Davis still looking at me. I smiled and walked to the dorm.


	5. My Walk With Mandy

Wednesday came fast. I laid in my bed thinking that if I tried out for cheerleading, people would look at me as a piece of ass to look at and not a girl that could take care of herself. After two hours of fighting with myself I got out of my bed and walked into the hall.

"Sapphira!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Hey what's up?" I said feeling irritated.

"You wanna walk with me to try outs?" She asked.

"Sure." I said walking slowly with her.

"So any boys catch your eye yet?" She asked. I knew she was trying to be nice, but I was not that type of girl.

"Why should I like anyone? They are all the same anyway." I said pushing the doors open in front of me.

"I was just asking. I know a few guys have the hots for you." She said smiling turning toward the main building. I laughed.

"Yea who?" I asked not believing her.

"Well Casey the big blond football player. He told me to try to set you guys up. Uh well obviously Max, but he's a prefect so that can't happen. I also hear Trent Northwick and Davis White, but that was from Christy. You can't believe half of what she tells you." Mandy said as we passed the faculty parking lot. I looked over at the group of boys standing against the wall. I spotted Davis and quickly looked away feeling nervous.

"Hey girls." Trent said running up to us. Mandy grunted.

"Get away from us loser." She said walking around him.

"Come on we can play shirts and skins." He said after us. Mandy flipped him off and continued walking.

"Trent acts like he likes girls in front of his friends. But I swear I saw him kissing Kirby behind the scoreboard on the football field." She said sounding disgusted. I laughed.

"Really?" I asked amused by the information.

"Yea but I don't know for sure, it was kinda dark out and I was tired. Where does she think she's going?" She said watching a blond girl walk toward the stairs leading to the gym. "Beatrice! What are you doing?" She asked as we caught up to her.

"I'm going to cheerleading try outs actually." The girl said meekly.

"Oh really well we have enough girls. Sorry better luck next year." She said as we passed by her. I looked back at the girl who hung her head and turned around, and saw Trent and Davis follow us around the corner.


	6. Try Outs

I walked in front of the three girls sitting at a long table. Looking to my left I saw the bleachers had at least a dozen boys watching, including Trent and Davis. I flattened my shorts and looked back at the girls.

"Okay Sapphira. I need you to show us some jumps, kicks, and a full cheer." Mandy said smiling at me. I wiped my sweaty palms on my oversized t-shirt and sighed. "First I need to see you do a toe touch." I nodded and took my stance. I put my arms up, jumped, and did the perfect toe touch. I swore I heard a gasp come from Pinky. I landed perfectly and took a deep breath. "Wow well done." Mandy nodded. "Front kick." I kicked my foot up touching my knee to my nose. "Okay now a cheer." I stood nervously and glanced over at Trent and Davis who sat whispering to each other as they looked at me.

"Can I play and song and do my routine to that?" Mandy thought for a second.

"Sure." She said. I walked over to the boom box that sat on the table and pushed play. "Don't you have your own music?" She asked looking at me confused.

"No I'd much rather do what I feel." As the song started I began to move. Kicking high, jumping high, and clapping my hands. When the song ended the whole gym stood up and clapped for me. I panted and grabbed my water bottle in front of the table leg. Mandy walked over to me and attempted to hug me. I stepped back and shook my head. "I don't like people touching me." I said as she stepped back.

"Well you made it on the Bullworth Academy cheerleading squad." She said happily. Christy and Pinky sat at the table fakely smiling. I watched as Trent and Davis walked down the bleachers. They stood at the bottom like they were waiting. "Well great guys. Our first practice will be Friday after school. So yea I guess congrats to you guys for making the team again and congrats to you for actually making it Sapphira."

"Thanks." I said walking toward the door to leave.

"Sapphira can I talk to you?" Casey asked as I walked by the group of Jocks. I looked at Davis.

"I kinda have to go can it be quick?"

"Yea. You wanna go out with me after practice Friday?" He asked.

"Uh I don't know. Can I think about it?" He stepped back.

"Yea, I guess, but don't forget to get back to me." He said as I walked away.

"Shot down." I heard one of the boys behind me say. I walked by the two boys and stepped outside. I scanned the grounds to find no prefects in sight. I pulled out a cigarette and placed it between my lips lighting it quickly and taking a drag.


	7. The Past

I looked at the half of a cigarette and frowned.

"Hey you know that's bad for you?" Davis asked as he walked up next to me and lit a cigarette of his own.

"Good job Sapphira I gotta go." Trent said. After the other day he began to be nice to me. I waved to him as he walked away.

"Yea good job you were great." Davis said blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Thanks. I was really nervous." I said shifting my weight to my left foot. "So why did you guys come?" I asked curiously.

"Well I heard you were trying out, and I thought I would come for, well support I guess." He stuttered. "What was that the other day?" He asked like he was about to burst if he didn't ask.

"What the kiss?"

"Yea. I'm not complaining, at all. I guess I was just wondering." I could tell by the look on his face that he actually really enjoyed it.

"That prefect Max has been like, stalking me. Since you guys were the only guys that I actually talked to I figured it wouldn't be as weird. It was though wasn't it?" I asked flicking my cigarette over the tall stone wall.

"Not at all." He took the last two drags from his cigarette before doing the same. We started to walk.

"Oh. So how come you said yes before even hearing what I had to say?" I asked curiously. He looked at the ground and smiled.

"Well a pretty girl runs up and says 'please I need a favor' I'm not going to say no find someone else." I nodded liking his answer. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So…you came to see me try out? That's it?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yea, I mean kind of. I wanted to talk to you about why you came off really defensive." I wondered if I should tell him the truth or lie through my teeth. I looked at him. He looked at me waiting for my answer. I stopped and went to the corner right after the stairs.

"I grew up with three brothers. Two older one younger. They picked on me a lot as a kid; they said it would 'toughen me up'. My oldest brother was about to graduate high school. It was like a month before, and he caught his girlfriend cheating on him with some kid. They planned on fighting in the local grocery store parking lot…" I trailed off. I didn't know if I could finish the story. I tear went down my cheek and dripped off of my chin. He must have noticed because he walked next to me and gently ran his fingers down my back.

"Another time." He said putting his arm around my side and started walking again. "You heard I beat some kid up and made him leave school. Like he quit because of me." He said trying to cheer me up. "I hit another kid with a pear." He pulled me closer to him. I forced a smile. He pulled me over to the side of the main building. "Listen whatever happened, you can tell me." He placed his hands on both of my shoulders.

"Davis I know you are just trying to be nice but really I just like being alone. I'm better off not being around people because then I fight. If I fight then I get caught. I get caught and I have to go to yet another school. Last school I beat up the schools biggest bully so bad that I broke his nose and he needed stitches on his chest." Davis stepped back.

"Really? But why?" He seemed genuine in wanting to know.

"He talked about my brother." I wished I never even stopped to talk to him that first day. I wished that when Trent called me a loser I just ignored it and kept walking. I looked at Davis's eyes. They made my heart melt and my body tingle.

"Please I want to know." He whispered. I sighed

"My brother showed up with my other two brothers'. They were just there for support, they weren't going to fight. But the guy brought six or seven other guys. So they all crowded around as my brother and this guy started throwing punches. One of the guys in the circle started talking shit to my younger brother and it got bad to the point where they started fighting. Both of the guys had knives and used them killing both of my brothers and leaving the other one with twenty stab wounds all over his body. The police never found the guys…" Davis cut me off by wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me tight.

"Just stop I'm sorry." He kissed the top of my head. I cried in his arms until the sun set and the Prefect Seth made us go to our dorms.


	8. Bloody Prep

woke up feeling drowsy the next morning as I pulled my uniform on. As I walked out of the doors I saw Davis standing at the archway holding flowers. As soon as he saw me he walked over.

"I got these for you." He said as he handed them to me. "I felt bad that I like bugged you last night." I grabbed them and forced a smile. "Can I walk you to class?" The look on his face was ready for a no to come out of my mouth.

"I guess." I tried not to sound happy. I turned and saw the flowers in the middle of the flower bed were none existent. I looked at the flowers I carried and smiled knowing how he got them.

"Listen I've been thinking about it all night, I wanna hang out like after school or something. You know like just hang out and talk. If you want to." He looked desperate.

"Look at the poor kids in their hand me down clothes. Ha ha ha." A voice from behind us mocked.

"Shut up Gord." Davis said turning to face the boy.

"Oh what are you going to do? Go home to your dumpster and get your rusty bat?" The boy taunted.

"Do you have anything better to do?" I turned and asked.

"Hmm. I wish you weren't poor I would bring you home to see my expensive clothing." He said walking around me looking up and down. I pushed him away.

"Get away from me." I said in disgust. Davis stood in between us.

"Dude back off Gord." He said in a threatening way. I pushed past Davis and punched Gord in the face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Yea what about your expensive clothing? Oh they got blood all over them? Oh that sucks." I snapped. Gord sat up in awe.

"You hit me." He stated. I laughed.

"You think Einstein? Don't talk to him or me again or else I'll do worse." He stood up slowly.

"You are something else. I like you." He said walking away wiping his face on his sleeve. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. As I faced Davis I saw he stood there with his mouth open.

"What?" I asked giving him a weird look.

"You knocked him to the ground, one punch. What the hell was that?" He followed me while I walked.

"My temper can get out of control sometimes. Just talking shit about how much money you have and living in a dumpster, I hate that." I said as my hands started to shake from anger. "That and when he looked at me like just a piece of ass, grr." I got angry to the point where I wished I would chase him down and beat him until he wouldn't get up again. Davis put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. I would have stood up for you but you didn't give me a chance." He laughed. "You were so quick I barely saw your fist." I laughed with him.

"Oops."

"Sapphira come with me please." I heard a familiar voice behind me. As I turned it was exactly what I feared. Max.


	9. AV Room

"What were you doing? I have never had to punish a girl for fighting." Max said holding my arm and dragging me to the principal's office.

"He was looking at me in an inappropriate way and told Davis he was poor. I just hate kids like that." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. As we reached the top of the stairs instead of going to the office he walked into the A/V room and closed the door.

"I really don't want to get you in trouble." He said. There was one dim light that turned his face an eerie color. I stood with my back against the wall.

"Why are we in here?" I asked nervously. I had never felt more uncomfortable than in this moment. He walked up close to me.

"Why are you scared?" He asked in a threatening way. I looked away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you think." I felt a tear coming, I fought back so he didn't see any weakness.

"No I'm a little weirded out because you are a prefect, and I am a student. If anyone walks in and sees this they will kick you off campus." My voice was shaky, but I said what was on my mind. His hand came up to my arm and grazed it softly.

"I don't care. I saw you on the bus and wanted to get to know you. I asked Miss Danvers about you and she said you were a trouble maker. I knew it was the only way I could get you alone." His hands went to my waist and pulled me closer. I put my hand up and pushed him back, but he stayed in place. "I used to play football, I'm good at holding my position." His face came toward me. As he forcefully tried to kiss me the door opened letting in the bright lights of the hallway. A hand reached in and turned on the light.


	10. The Punishment

I sat with my arms crossed in the office.

"So Miss Jade, can I hear your story one more time?" Dr. Crabblesnitch said turning toward me. I sat up and cleared my throat.

"Gord was picking on Davis and I so I punched him in the face. Apparently Max saw me and brought me to the A/V room and tried to get me to make out with him." Dr. Crabblesnitch turned back to the prefect and folded his hands on the polished desk.

"Mr. MacTavish is that true?"

"No sir."

"Then you tell me what happened." He said.

"I saw her punch Gord in the face so I chased her. She ran and tried hiding in the A/V room. I tried to pull her out but she tried fighting me and that's when Bucky walked in." The principal stood up and paced for a few minutes.

"Miss Jade you are going to have detention today and tomorrow. And Mr. MacTavish, I want you to stay away from her until I get to the bottom of it." I stood up.

"Sir I have cheerleading practice tomorrow." I exclaimed.

"You should have thought about that before hitting another student. Even though I do find it quite funny that you beat up a boy. But it is still unacceptable behavior." The principal said pointing to the door. "You explain to your captain why you cannot attend practice tomorrow." I stormed out of the office. Davis sat in the chairs ahead.

"What happened?" He asked standing up. I just kept walking. He grabbed my arm. "Hey what happened?" I looked at his hand on my arm and pushed him back.

"Get away from me." I growled. I walked out of the office and straight to Geography class. As I reached the door Casey walked in between me and the door.

"Hey pretty lady." He said smiling at me.

"Casey I can't I have a detention." His smile faded.

"Well detention isn't all night is it?" He asked trying to find a way around it.

"I don't know look I have been having a really shitty day, can we talk like Monday or something?" I asked irritably.

"Yea sure." He said as he walked away sadly. I turned and looked at the office as Davis stood watching me shaking his head. He turned and walked out of sight.


	11. Falling

After a long Geography class and an even longer detention, I made my way back to the dorm exhausted. As I turned the corner to the girl's dorm I dropped a paper on the ground.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Davis asked walking out of the shadows in front of me. I jumped back gasping from fright.

"Davis you scared the hell out of me." I said grabbing my chest.

"You're just going to just go out with that jerk?" He walked toward me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to understand who he was talking about.

"Casey. Mr. 'the only thing my brain is good for is catching and throwing a ball'. So the other day was nothing. You just used me." I stepped back.

"Davis what are you talking about? Casey and I don't have a date. I told him I didn't want to talk about it. And what do you mean I used you?" I felt offended that he would think I was like that.

"You kissed me and you totally opened up to me about your family. I ask you just to hang out with me, but you would rather go out with someone that wants to just get in your pants and leave. I can't believe I was falling for you." He shook his head and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm.

"You were falling for me?" I asked tears dancing in my eyes.

"Yea, I thought we had a connection but I guess it was only one sided." He tried to get me to let go of him. I held on tight and pulled him toward me.

"What makes you think it was one sided?" He looked away with an angry look on his face.

"You show no interest in me at all. Like you are so hot and cold. One minute your like 'Oh Davis come here I need you' and the next your 'Get the fuck away from me'. It's like when you really need something I'll be right there to be your knight in shining armor. But something happens and I get thrown into peasant clothes and pushed away. I just don't get it." I looked up at him and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Davis. You are a really great guy. I did not mean to take advantage of you. I have never opened up to anyone like that before. There is just something about you that makes me feel safe." I held him closed and placed my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat quickly. Finally he put his arms around me.

"Please stop playing games with me." He whispered.

"Please kiss me?" I responded. He pulled back a little.

"What?"

"Please kiss me…" He hesitated, but finally smiled and moved his face to mine. Casey and Damon stood in the background waiting for him to be alone.


	12. The Fight

I ran quickly to my dorm room and peered out of the window. I watched as Davis looked back at the door longingly. I smiled and touched my lips still feeling his.

"Sapphira what is this I hear about you can't come to practice tomorrow?" Mandy asked angrily walking into my room. I dreamily looked out of my window. "Earth to Sapphira." I snapped out of it and looked at her, glancing out of the window every few seconds as he made his way to the boy's dorm.

"I punched that Gord kid in the face, so I have detention." I said preoccupied. I saw Casey and Damon walk around the corners and surround Davis. I stood up straighter and watched intensely.

"Who do you have for a detention teacher?"

"Miss Peters." I saw Casey push Davis hard by the shoulders. Davis walked up to Casey and pushed him back. I started to move away from the window but could bear to miss anything.

"Oh I can get you out of that in a second. You have to come with me though so meet me…" I watched Damon tackle Davis to the ground and knee him between the legs before standing back up. Both boys started to kick him. I ran out of the door and down the hall. "Where are you going I'm still talking?" I burst through the door like a bull and ran toward the fight.

"You wanna steal my girl?" Casey said kicking Davis hard in the side. Davis held his injuries and writhed in pain on the ground. I ran as fast as I could into Casey bringing him down to the ground. I straddled him, putting my knees on his arms and punched his face. "Whoa what are you doing?" He asked trying to get me off of him. I bent down close to his face.

"Don't you ever touch him again or else I'll make sure you can't play another sport for the rest of your life." I said threatening him. Casey finally got me off of him and did the same to me.

"Oh really, well if you talk to him again I'll get you kicked off of the team." I spit in his face.

"Do it, I'm not scared of you."

"Hey I'll get you!" Seth said running toward us. Damon ran quickly into the dorm. Seth tackled Casey to the ground. "Beating up girls are you? Straight to the office." I stood up and brushed myself off then ran over to Davis.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked kneeling next to him. He held his side and winced at the pain. I helped him sit up and put his arm around my shoulders holding him up.

"I'll take care of it in a second just leave him there." Seth said grabbing Casey by the back of the jacket and escorting him away.

"I got it." I said as I started helping Davis toward the main building. "You'll take too long." I said half dragging him.

"It's my job just leave him and I'll take care of it." He said demanding.

"I got it. I am not going to just throw him on the ground and say better luck next time. That's what Ben did!" I yelled. Davis looked at me with his one black eye, and so did Seth and Casey.

"Fine but then back to your dorm it's almost curfew." Seth said leading Casey away.


	13. I'll Take Care Of It

I sat with Davis in the infirmary until the sun came up. The nurse would be in first thing in the morning and I told myself I wasn't going to leave his side until then.

"Davis I am so sorry." I said for the millionth time as the sun came up.

"I told you I've been worse. At least this time I was fighting for a reason." He smiled. Dried blood went down from his nose to his lips and down his neck. I tried to clean it off but he kept telling me it made him more manly to keep it. As I finally convinced him to let me clean him off Nurse McRae walked in.

"Damn kids and their fighting." She said under her breath. "So what's going on here? What hurts?" She asked Davis. He tried to sit up but laid back down in pain.

"It's my side." He said placing his hand on them.

"Probably bruised, you have to go to the hospital and get x-rays done to make sure there are no internal injuries. I'll write a note." She said walking to her desk and grabbing the yellow pad of paper.

"Uh nurse McRae?" I said walking over to her and speaking quietly. "Can I go with him?" I asked. She gave me a grim look.

"Are you related?" She asked.

"He's my…my boyfriend." I said quietly hoping he didn't hear. I looked back at him. He laid on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Fine." She said writing out the excusal slips and handed them to me.

"Thank you Nurse McRae." I said grabbing the papers and walking back to Davis. "Come on. I got the notes." She sat up.

"Oh you got your boyfriends too?" He asked smiling.

"Shut up." I said with a smile as I helped him get up, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. We slowly walked out of the infirmary and toward the main entrance of the school. We almost made it to the gates when we heard a voice behind us.

"Hold where do you two think you are going?" Max asked running up to us.

"You are supposed to stay away from me. I'll tell Dr. Crabblesnitch." I halfway turned around.

"Oh he knows that you are full of shit, so I'm allowed to punish and wrong doers." I took Davis's arm from around me and turned completely. "The only two that know about what happened that day are you and me." He said smugly.

"You lied and you're getting away with it."

"Who do you think he was going to believe a new student or a prefect that has worked here a few years now? Now I need to ask you both for passes to be leaving the grounds before school." He said holding out his hand. I shook my head and handed him the passes. He read over them quickly and handed them back. "Fine you may go. And Sapphira?" He walked up close to me. We will finish what we started I promise." He whispered sending chills down my spine. I walked back next to Davis and threw his arm around me.

"Ow." He said as I roughly pulled him. "What was with that?" He asked as we walked. I told him the story and with every word I said he would tense up more and more. He stopped as I finished and lifted his hands to my shoulders.

"I promise when I get better like with whatever is wrong with me now, I'll take care of it." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.


	14. Ben

After hours of sitting in the doctors office, we found out all of his injuries were external. He apologized the whole way back to the school for making me waste my day sitting in a doctor's office. I held his hand and told him it was fine. I walked him back to his dorm.

"Why do I feel like such a girl right now?" He asked looking around at the boys that passed us.

"Because the wind just blew your skirt up a little." I laughed. He jokingly pushed me before realizing he pushed a girl.

"I'm sorry. Listen I wanted to talk to you about what you said in the infirmary." My face turned really hot and I knew I was red. He was too busy looking at the ground to notice.

"Okay." I said cautiously.

Why did you tell Nurse McRae I was your boyfriend?" He slightly glanced at me. But the half a second that our eyes met was magic.

"Well I figured since you got jumped because of me I should be there for you." I said rubbing his arm. He looked into my eyes.

"You are so beautiful, I am so happy you came here. Oh and who is Ben?" He asked.

"How do you know about Ben?" I asked.

"When the prefect told you to leave me you said 'that's what Ben did'. Who is that?" I stepped back. I forgot I said it.

"Ben is my brother, the one that made it. He ran over as my oldest brother went down. He told Ben to help Tim, my youngest brother. But instead the guys looked at him and he ran away like a bitch. He tried to play it off like he wasn't even there. Finally after a few months of therapy he told us. It broke my heart to know he left both of them there to just die. I would have died for them if it was me." I began to sob so hard I collapsed to the ground. "I am so sorry that you are stuck listening to my problems." He knelt down next to me despite his pain and rubbed my back.

"I'm just happy that you trust me enough to open up like this. I care about you Sapphira." He said sincerely. I hugged his arm and kept crying. "Please can we hang out, like not here? Go on date or something?" He sat on the ground next to me. I looked at him with my tear stained eyes. He brought his hand up and wiped my face dry. "Please." As sad as I was I smiled and kissed his lips.


	15. Bloody Cheerleader

Sapphira I have been looking for you forever!" Mandy yelled as she spotted me walking back to the girl's dorm. "We have to go talk to Miss Peters." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me toward the school.

"I'm sorry Davis got beat up by Casey and Damon and I just wanted to make sure he was okay." I said looking toward the boy's dorm before it disappeared out of view.

"Who cares, Davis looks for fights all the time. He probably deserved it." I tore my arm from her grip.

"Excuse me?"

"He is always looking for a fight." She said not changing her tone.

"He was walking back to his dorm. They surrounded him. How dare you say he was looking for a fight or that he deserved it! That was a real bitchy thing to say." I said getting worked up.

"Come on can we talk about this later practice starts in an hour and we still have to talk to Miss Peters." She whined.

"I don't care don't talk about him like that. He was fighting for me."

"Sapphira listen, he picks on the freshman all the time to feel better about himself. It was only a matter of time before someone taught him a lesson." She sighed.

"I'm going to detention." I said walking toward the school quickly. I walked through the school to the music room and threw open the door.

"Oh dear." Miss Peters said jumping out of her chair. "You're here for detention again?"

"Yea Ma'am." I said sitting in the back of the room near the drums. Mandy walked through the door.

"How dare you walk away from me?" She said walking up to me. I stood up.

"You really want to start with me?" I asked throwing my arms out.

"I don't fight I'm better than that." She snapped. Without hesitation I grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor. It felt so good when I looked at my hand and see a handful of hair in my grasp. My fist rose in the air and connected with her perfectly painted left eye.

"Are you better than that now?" I asked as I did it again. Miss Peters ran over and pulled me off of the perfect girl and pushed me back. As soon as I was off of Mandy she stood up.

"What is wrong with you? You are off of the team." She screamed. As she cried the eyeliner streamed down her face.

"You forced me to try out when I didn't even want to. I hate cheerleaders." I screamed as my hands shook. All I wanted to do was run back at her and hit her pretty little face.

"Sapphira go to the office, Mandy you stay here." Miss Peters said angrily to me pointing at the door. I pushed over a drum set and a few chairs as I made my way out of the classroom.


	16. The Cliff

"You punched her in the face?" Davis asked as we sat on the top of the cliff overlooking the lighthouse.

"Yup and I pulled out her hair. It felt awesome." I said grabbing a grape from the basket Davis made. We decided to have a picnic after I had to do my three hour lawn mowing detention with Seth Kolbe. I took the grape and grazed it against Davis's lips. As soon as he opened his mouth I gently put it in.

"You drive me crazy." He said chewing it. I leaned in closer, and ran my fingers up and down his upper leg.

"How crazy?" I asked as he twitched his leg a little.

"Oh it's pretty bad at times." He said watching my hand. I smiled at him as he made cute faces every time my hand would go up. "Like now is pretty bad." He said almost in a whiney voice. I laid down on the blanket and pulled him down with me.

"Davis, what do you honestly think of me?" I laid on my back and he laid on his side poking my leg letting me know that he liked what I just did.

"Well of course you are beautiful; I hate to say it but if you weren't I probably wouldn't have talked to you in the first place." I placed my hand on his cheek and grazed it. I was really falling hard for him and tried not to make it obvious. I never had a boyfriend, or even kissed anyone other than him, and the way I felt about him I wanted to do more than just kiss.

"I know, but looks aren't everything." I said hoping I would get more out of him.

"The way you talk to me. I just feel like you don't talk to anyone else the way you talk to me. The way you look into my eyes make me feel awesome, the way I feel when you touch me…Do you want me to keep going cuz I can?" He asked.

"A few more." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Okay, when the wind blows your hair goes in your face and the way you push it away makes me melt. When you're upset about something your bottom lip sticks out farther. That's my favorite because then I know that I get to hold you without feeling like you'll push me away. I love it. Okay now me what do you think about me?" He asked. I thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, I love how when I need to talk to someone you are right there like you were reading my mind. I love how if I'm upset you hold me so tight you make the problem disappear. I love how you tell me the story about bullying your cousin out of the school, the look on your face is priceless. I love how you are right there every morning to walk me to class, even though it means you late for yours. I love the way you smile. Regardless if you are smiling at me or in general, but when you smile at me is the best. And most of all I love the way your lips feel against mine." I said grabbing his shirt and pulling him down almost on top of me. We kissed so passionately that I never wanted to moment to end.

"Sapphira, will you be my girlfriend? Please." He asked between kisses. I bite on his bottom lip and made him groan.

"Of course." I whispered back.


	17. Seth

Seth

I walked with my head held a little higher the next day as Davis escorted me to my classes. His rough hand held mine so tightly as we walked towards Mr. Hattrick's classroom.

"Do you want me to wait for you to go in?" He asked placing his head against mine. I shook my head.

"I think you need to get to class on time today. I'll be fine." I smiled widely at him. I felt the students around us gawking.

"Okay well I'll be here when you get out." He smiled back at me and kissed my forehead. As his lips left I felt a tingle from where they were seconds before and wished they were still there.

"You better be or I'll beat up up." I joked. He laughed a little and let go of me. I reached out to touch him one last time before he walked back down the stairs.

"Good morning students." Mr. Hattrick's voice boomed as he walked up, holding his keys to unlock the door. The crowd moaned at he opened the door and turned on the light. I started to follow everyone in as I felt a hand grab my wrist. I started to smile before realizing the hand was slightly softer than Davis's.

"One moment." Max's voice said from behind me and a wave of panic filled my entire body. "Mr. Hattrick sir." He said. The teacher turned around and looked at Max.

"Yes Max what is it?" He adjusted his glasses as he spoke. I tried pulling away but Max's grip was tight.

"I need to escort Miss Jade here to the office. Dr. Crabblesnitch would like to speak to her." I looked at the portly man and shook my head in fear. He looked back at me with a frown.

"Very well." The teacher turned his back on me and walked to his desk to sit down and pull a chocolate bar from his desk drawer. I started to cry out but Max had shut the door.

"Let's go." He said through gritted teeth as he pulled me angrily down the stairs.

"You said the Dr. Crabblesnitch needed to see me." I tried to hold it together even though I knew what he said was a lie. He pulled me around the corner toward the janitors closet, Seth walked around the corner.

"Max. Where are you going?" Seth asked suspiciously. He looked at my distressed face and took my other arm.

"Outside." Max said almost too quickly, not letting up on my arm.

"And she's going with you?" Seth asked trying to pull me away from him. I moved toward Seth praying he won the tug of war battle. Max began to dig his nails into my wrist as I tugged away.

"Yes, I am bringing her out of the building. She was skipping class." Max said glaring at me. I shook my head.

"Then why not bring her to her class?" Seth pulled one more time and Max let go of me.

"You're right Seth. I wasn't thinking." Max glared at me and walked away. As soon as he was around the corner Seth pulled me toward the janitor closet and pushed me in. As soon as the door shut behind him he let go of me. I looked around the dark room in a panic. The only other way out was down the stairs where I would be scalded to death by the steam. I ran to the corner and curled up in a ball as the large Seth cornered me.


	18. Tattletale

Tattletale

I felt the warm tear stream down my face as I felt his breath on me. He didn't make a sound as he knelt down in front of me. He soft hands grabbed mine and rubbed them gently.

"You need to talk to me." He said quietly. "And tell me what is going on with Max." I looked up in awe. Here I was thinking Seth would be the same. I shamefully looked up at his stern expression. "You can trust me."

"On the bus here my first day he asked if I needed help. I said he needed to get out of my way so he did. He watched me walk away and everything. I felt like he was checking me out. Then a day or two later I was just walking and he was like you better watch out or else you'll have detention with me..." I started to tear up more. Seth sat on the ground in front of me, anxiously waiting for what I would say next. "Then he brought me into the AV room and tried..." I lost it and buried my face in my hands. Seth stood up and picked up a random piece of wood and threw it at the wall. It shattered into tiny pieces. I watched as he paced the room a couple of times before finally just trowing open the door.

"Let's go." He sounded furious. I slowly stood up and walked out of the door. A person walked around the corner and stopped.

"Oh so it's okay for you?" Max asked angrily as he saw Seth lead me out of the closet. Seth balled his fists and walked toward the other prefect.

"You disgust me Max." Seth growled, Max smiled.

"You are going to take her word over mine?" He raised an eyebrow. Seth frowned more. He quickly turned toward me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me nearly off the ground as we went toward the office. He didn't even stop at the desk to speak to Miss Danvers before walking into Dr. Crabblesnitch's office.

"Can I help you?" The principal asked standing up quickly, he glared at me as Seth had me sit in one of the chairs.

"Sir this is getting out of hand. You have to do something about this." Seth yelled as he paced the room. Dr. Crabblesnitch sat down in his chair and folded his fingers as he looked at me.

"What have you done this time missy?" He asked me. I turned red as Seth walked and stood in front of me.

"She didn't do anything other than tell me the truth. This is the third student since he's been here to deal with Max. Don't you think it's about time to open our eyes?" Seth screamed at the man.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Dr. Crabblesnitch stood up and pounded the desk.

"So we are just going to let this continue?" Seth walked up to the man. I sat back in the chair wishing I could just disappear.


	19. The Plan

The plan

The bell rang as I walked out of the office, tears streaming down my face. I turned to walk down the stairs and two hands covered my eyes. I grabbed them and threw them off of me quickly turning, my fist ready to hit whoever it could have been. Davis's eyes bulged as he bent down to avoid my swing.

"Hey what is going on?" He asked throwing his hands up. I walked over and planted my face on his shoulder. He rested his gentle hands on the back of my head and pulled me away from the middle of the hallway. I sobbed uncontrollably as he smoothed down my hair. "Whatever it is you can tell me." He whispered as he kissed my head.

"I can't Davis, I just can't." I cried. He grabbed my face and pulled it away from him.

"Hey whatever it is I can handle it for you. You don't need to be tough anymore, you have me for that now." His face and voice were so sincere, but I knew nothing he could do would make this any better. Seth slowly walked out of the office and nudged Davis.

"Watch her." He said before walking away. He went down the stairs and walked toward the entrance doors, motioning with his head for us to follow. I let go of Davis and followed, Davis ran up behind me.

"What is he talking about?" Davis whispered to me. I just kept walking, not saying a word. I pushed open the doors and saw Seth walk toward the exit to town. I began to jog toward him. He could explain to Davis what I couldn't. I could barely get the words out of my mouth and Dr. Crabblesnitch stood up, pointed, and called me a liar. We followed Seth across the street to the path leading to town. He stopped as soon as we were out of sight of the school. Davis put his hands in his pockets as he waited for the explanation.

"Alright. Sapphira, I know this is going to be hard for you, but it needs to be done. We have got to convince Dr. Crabblesnitch that something is going on. Davis, as hard as it's going to be, you have to stay on the sidelines, but still keep an eye out on her." Davis held up his hand.

"I don't even know what's going on." He said shaking his head, looking from me to Seth. I shook my head.

"Since Max has started there have been a few incidents where he was sexually harassing female students. For some reason no one will believe the students, but when I saw him leading her to the janitors closet I knew it was true." He looked at me and shook his head. Davis stepped back.

"So he has been bothering you this whole time and you never told me?" Davis angrily asked me. I nodded and wiped the tears from my face. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to get you involved. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. And I didn't want him to hurt you." I cried to the point where I began to yell. Seth looked behind me to make sure no one was coming.

"Sapphira you need to try to get him alone, Davis just be close enough to make sure nothing happens. I need him to talk about it. If he tries anything you and I will take him down." Seth explained.

"Unless she can't trust me enough." He folded his arms. I walked over to him and attempted to place my hand on his chest. He backed away and held his hands up.

"Davis please." I begged, he shook his head.

"I'll do this but after, I'm done." He walked back toward the school. Seth walked over and let me hug him for a moment before he walked away. I sat on the ground, crying watching the stars blur above my head.


	20. Truth

Truth

The sun blinded my eyes as I woke up the next morning. I could hear the bell for school ring and realized I was going to be late. As I rolled over to get out of bed I saw I was surrounded by grass. I quickly sat up and looked around, I had slept in the same spot Seth left me. Quickly I jumped up and ran toward the gates. Davis stood outside of the walls. He looked at the ground as I ran up to him.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey." His voice was irritated. He took a puff of the cigarette and blew it up, not looking at me at all.

"Can I bum one?" I asked trying to get him to look at me. He reached into his chest pocket and pulled out his pack. He took one out and tossed it to me. "Oh, full flavor. Geeze are you trying to kill me?" I tried to joke. He too one more puff and flick the butt into to road as he turned to walk away. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He whipped around quickly, his eyes were bloodshot. "Lighter?" He sighed and reached into his pocket, he held the lighter out for me to take. I lit my cigarette and held it back out for him. "Please talk to me." I begged as he grabbed it and started to walk again.

"About what Sapphira? About how you don't trust me enough to tell me a prefect is trying to get in your pants? Ugh why? I just don't understand how you could just let it go. I want to protect you and all I'm doing is being oblivious to the fact that a guy is trying to get into my girlfriend's pants because she doesn't trust me enough to tell me." He walked back out of school grounds and walked toward the path. I quickly followed him until he stopped abruptly. He kept his back to me. "I want you to trust me, and to be honest with me. Were you just going to wait until he raped you then tell me?" I tried to take a drag from the cigarette that trembled between my lips.

"Davis he would have hurt you." I whimpered. He spun around showing me the tears sparkle on his perfect cheeks.

"I don't care! I would do anything to protect you! But now I see it's for nothing!" He cried. I knew what I had to do, no matter how hard it would be to do it. I walked up to him and placed the cigarette between his lips and hugged him tightly.

"He started telling me he would punish me to have detention with him, he pulled me into the AV room and tried to get me to do stuff with him but Bucky walked in, and yesterday he tried to drag me into the janitor's closet." I spoke quickly so I wouldn't have to think about it for too long. He pulled me back and looked into my eyes.

"Yesterday?" He asked biting his lip. I nodded as he pulled be into a tight hug. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone." He sounded so angry with himself that it made me sad. I was the one who told him to go. He angrily kicked the ground causing a cloud of dust to rise. "I promise no matter what I will never leave you alone again." He said with his eyes narrowed at me.


	21. The Dress

The Dress

Davis and I skipped our classes that day and wandered around the shops in the Vale. We stopped at one shop where they had a really cute dress hanging in the window. I tried it on and the orange cotton flowed down to just above my knees. As I walked out of the dressing room I saw Davis checking out a new pair of jeans for himself. I couldn't hold back the urge to walk over and poke him in the side. He jumped and spun around angrily, but as he saw me him mouth dropped.

"You look beautiful." He sighed dropping the jeans on the floor. My heart soared as he put his arms around me and pulled my hips to his. I reached up and pulled his face to mine.

"Thank you." I said quietly kissing him softly. He moaned and held my head so I couldn't move away. His soft tongue slid between my lips and caressed mine.

"Excuse me. Can you guys either pay for that and go or just go. No doing that in my store." The man behind the counter said in disgust. Davis grabbed my hair and ran his fingers through it ignoring the man. I tried to pull back but he was more powerful than I was.

"Hey I think we should go." I said between kisses. He laughed kissing me one last time before releasing his grip on me.

"If we don't I might have to buy that dress." He said looking down at his pants. I glanced down and saw his jeans fit a little tighter than they had a few minutes ago. I giggled and walked back to the dressing room. I pulled the dress over my head and looked at the price. $50 was written on the small white tag. I sighed and hung it back on the hanger. I looked at it one last time before walking out of the dressing room. I looked for Davis where the jeans were and saw he wasn't there. Puzzled I walked to the cashier.

"Hey did you see where my boyfriend went?" I asked looking toward the back of the store. The man pointed to the door as he looked at his magazine. "Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically as I walked outside. I looked both ways down the street and didn't see him anywhere. I began to panic being by myself and it was after school hours. Max would be free to walk down the street at any moment. Then an even bigger wave hit me. What if he did and dragged Davis to a dark alley. I began to run toward the police station. If anyone could help me, it would be them. I turned back to make sure Davis hadn't been standing behind a sign or anything, I only saw adults walking. As I faced forward I ran into a body so hard it knocked me to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry let me help you." A voice said. I looked up and saw Max holding his hand down to me. I began to crawl backwards back to the store as quickly as I could.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. He laughed and grabbed the collar to my shirt, pulling me up to my feet.

"Come on is that any way to talk to a prefect?" He said gripping my arm so tightly I felt it throb from my blood not getting to my hand.

"Get those troublemakers Max!" An older man said rooting him on as we past.

"Please sir you don't understand." I begged. He scoffed and kept walking. Max pulled me toward the first alley we got to and as soon as we were behind the buildings, he threw me to the ground. "Davis!" I screamed through the tears.

"Davis is not coming for you. Even if he did I would take care of it." Max smiled a devilish smile. He picked me back up and pushed me against the hard brick wall hard. As my head hit, everything went black.


	22. Infirmary

Infirmary

As I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but white walls. Was I dead? I attempted to sit up and realized I was very much alive from the pain I endured. I laid back down and turned my head to the side. A sharp pain shot through my entire neck, but I had to see where I was. Peeking through my teary eyes I saw Nurse McRea standing beside the other bed. She held up a thermometer.

"Your fine Mr. White, you can go." She said irritably.

"No I'm not feeling good." I heard Davis's voice and felt a rush.

"But there is nothing wrong with you. I understand your girlfriend is here but you need to go the class. I'll let you know when she wakes up." The woman said. I sat up ignoring the pain.

"I'm up." I said weakly. Davis jumped from the bed and rushed over kneeling on the floor. I watched as tears formed in his eyes.

"I am so sorry I left you there. I thought you would have waited inside for me." One of the tears escaped, he tried to wipe away before I could see.

"What happened?" I asked placing my hand on my head. The headache was almost more than I could take.

"Someone beat you up pretty bad." Nurse McRae said placing a icepack on my head. "You'll be fine, you just need to rest for a couple of days." She said walking toward the hallway.

"I know who it was." I called after her. She turned and slowly walked toward me.

"Then who was it my dear?" She asked in and odd type of way.

"Max." I said with hatred. The woman laughed and shook her head as she walked out of the room. Davis stood up.

"Why does no one believe this?" He yelled. Seth walked in with a forced laugh and rushed to my side.

"Sapphira you need to go to the cops. This is getting out of hand." He said looking and the infuriated Davis.

"Or I just find him and beat the shit out of him." Davis added as he clenched his fists. I smiled knowing that we had worked through the trust issue and he was back to his old self.

"No I don't want you to do that. He is already looking for a way to get you and me out of here. I almost got fired just now for talking calmly about it to Dr. Crabblesnitch. Until this whole thing is settled you have to lay low Sapphira. You will be in here for the next few days anyway, but once you are released I arranged for you to stay in the motel around the corner." Davis held his hand up and laughed.

"She is not going to stay in a motel off of campus where I cannot keep an eye on her." He shook his head. Seth sighed.

"Then sir, what would you like me to do?" Seth stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"Let me go too. You don't have to know anything about it." Davis sounded desperate, Seth let out a hearty laugh.

"You expect me, an authority figure, to let you stay in a motel with a female student?" Seth raised an eyebrow at Davis. I watched as Davis took a step closer to Seth.

"If you don't I will sneak out and do it anyway." Davis narrowed his eyes at the larger man. Seth backed away and sighed.

"Fine but I know nothing about where either of you went." Seth turned and walked out of the room.


	23. Relocation

Relocation

"Psst." A voice came from the door. "Come on." I opened my eyes and sat up with a start. I looked to the cracked door and saw Seth standing in the doorway. "Hurry up." He whispered. I quickly got out of the bed and tip toed to the open door. Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulder and quickly snuck me out of the front door. As we were outside he took of his jacket and threw it around my shoulders. "Alright, I'm going to walk you to the gates then I want you to run. You know where the motel is over the bridge?" He leaned down to me. I nodded. "Davis is waiting for you outside." We walked quietly toward the gates.

"Seth!" I voice called from behind us. We both turned in a panic. Max was walking toward us.

"Run Sapphira." He pushed me off of the property and I ran faster than I had ever ran in my life. The pavement made a smacking sound every time my bare feet hit it. I panted and began to regret picking up cigarettes. I turned for a moment to see a dark figure behind me. I continued to run and saw the road that led to the right.

"Almost there." I panted to myself. I turned again to see the dark figure getting closer. I turned to the front and ran quicker, barely able to breathe. Finally I reached the other side of the bridge. As I took the last step from it a person popped out around the corner and grabbed me, pulling me down a dirt path.

"Let's go." Davis said pulling me. Stones and sticks poked and prodded my feet, but all I could think about was getting the hell away from whatever that was. Davis tugged me to the left were we were between two tall concrete walls. "Just around that corner." He said. I nodded and turned again to see the large figure emerge around the corner.

"Come on." I said in a panic as I ran as fast as my body would let me. Davis ran faster and pulled me behind him. At the end of the wall he turned into the motel parking lot.

"Right there." He pointed to a dark room with the door propped open slightly. I looked to my right to see fingers peek over the top of the wall.

"He's climbing over." I cried. Davis saw and pulled me more. I watched as I was being dragged, Max's face appear over the wall. He hopped down and charged at us. Unexpectedly Davis grabbed my arm and pushed me forward. I fell to a carpeted floor and he slammed the door. We panted in silence looking at each other. A loud bang came from the door and I crawled backwards across the floor. Davis ran to me and held me tightly. Then a soft knock.

"Don't worry Davis. When I get in there you can watch me fuck your girlfriend." Max said sweetly. Davis began to stand up but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the floor. "Don't worry I can sit out here all night and wait for the owner to come back. He'll give me a key I'll get in." Davis slowly stood up and walked toward the door. He stuck his eye to the peek hole as I stood up in worry. I watched him raise his hand and turn the deadbolt then grab the chain and lock it to the door. Max sat outside and laughed. I walked to the bed and sat down.

"What are we going to do?" I cried placing my head in my hands. Davis joined me and rubbed my back.

"We made a plan for this." He looked to the back corner of the room. I followed his look and saw a computer sitting in the corner. "And are you ready for this?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to it. I followed and watched the screen appear as he moved the mouse.


	24. Beat

Beat

Davis sighed and turned to me.

"Do you understand what you have to do?" He asked, I didn't believe for a second that he thought it would actually work. But I nodded anyway. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Right outside of that window." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and felt the tears begin to fall. I watched him walk to the bathroom window and slid his body through, then turned and sighed at the door. I slowly walked to it and closed my eyes as I unlocked all of the locks. Finally it was just the matter of opening the door. I took a deep breath and turned the knob. As the door swung open no one stood on the other side. I peeked around and saw no one lurking around. I took one step out. The door next door opened and Max peeked his head out. I felt terrified as he walked out.

"Oh you decided you want a real man now." He let the door close behind him. "The owner told me an old couple rented that room and he was not allowed to just barge in. He told me he helped them with their bags so he knew it wasn't a 'young couple'." As he spoke he inched closer and closer to me until I felt his warm body press against mine. He grabbed my hair and pushed me back into my room, throwing me on the bed. He looked around the room. He checked every corner, every crack, the lights, everything. He then turned and looked at me. "Where did Mr. White go?" He asked glaring at me.

"We got into a fight. He left." I lied. He placed his finger to his chin and pretended to think hard.

"That's funny I didn't hear any yelling." I wracked my brain for an explanation.

"We never yell. I suggested he leaves so he did." Max took off his t-shirt and got onto the bed, his hands caressed my upper leg.

"Oh OK, well then he won't know what he's missing." The prefect pushed me on my back and got on top of me. He pressed his lips hard against mine. I felt disgusted as he tried to force his tongue into my mouth. "Don't fight me, it's going to happen if you want it too or not." He threatened. I tried to push him off of me, but his body was just too heavy.

"Please Max can we work something else out. I won't tell anyone anything if you just leave me alone." I begged. He laughed.

"You've already told. Why not take advantage while I can." He lifted my shirt up and pulled it over my head. He sat on my chest as he used my shirt to tie my hands above my head. I squirmed as much as I could to get out, but nothing worked. He moved his body back down and tried kissing me again as he pulled of his pants. I bit his lip and it immediately began to bleed. He sat up quickly and pressed his fingers to his bloody lip. "Ow, that really hurt." He checked his fingers. I watched as his eyes narrowed and he grabbed the waist of my shorts. "Now you owe me big time." He said pulling them down to my thighs. He stopped. "Did you hear that?" He asked turning toward the door. I closed my eyes. His body weight suddenly was gone and as I opened my eyes he was standing up putting his clothes on. Red and Blue flashing lights were just outside. "Hurry up and put your clothes on." He said falling to the floor attempting to put his on.

"I can't I'm tied up asshole." I said angrily. At that moment I felt like the old me. I ripped my shirt by pulling on it and sat up. His back was to me, perfect. I unwrapped my now shredded shirt and tossed it to the ground. As he turned toward me, he was met by my fist. I felt at least three of my hand bones break, or maybe it was his face. Regardless I watched him fall as the cops busted down the door and put him in hand cuffs.


	25. The Letter

The Letter

I walked out of the main building clutching my books to my chest as I walked down the stairs.

"Hi Sapphira!" Mandy called from the bottom as she walked toward the parking lot.

"Hey Mandy. Practice tonight?" I asked skipping to the bottom step.

"You know it." She smiled. I nodded and continued to walk toward the dorm. Ugh I couldn't wait to drop off my things and go for a cigarette. I walked quicker nodding as people greeted me. Finally I walked up the steps and walked inside.

"Miss Jade. You have a letter on your bed." Miss Peabody said as I grabbed my door knob.

"Thank you ma'am." I said bursting into my room and tossing the books to the bed. I glanced at the envelope quickly as I turned right around and shut the door. I paused for a moment before walking back in and picking up the envelope.

"Sapphira Jade c/o Bullworth Academy" That wasn't the shocking part.

"M. McTavish c/o Bullworth High Security Prison." I threw it to the floor like it held some evil power. But I felt curious. Was there an apology? Was he going to threaten me more? I picked it back up and ripped open the envelope. As I unfolded the paper I saw it was slightly crumpled, but attempted to be re flattened.

"Dear Sapphira,

The day that I saw you on that bus, was the day that I met the person I wanted to spend my life with. All I did was dream about you and I being together, no matter what the cost. I just want to let you know, I will be in here for a long time. But when I get out, I want to see if you would like to give you and I a shot. You'll no longer be a Bullworth student, and I will not be a Bullworth prefect." I crumpled it up and laughed.

"Are you kidding me." I said as I walked out into the hall and out of the dorm doors. I took my time getting to the outside gates because so much attention was drawn to me since the Max incident. Thank goodness Seth and Davis set up cameras everywhere in the room and could feed it through to the police. Davis was really smart, no matter how dumb he tried to make himself. I quickly walked out of the gates and walked toward the Vale, taking my cigarettes from my bra and placing one between my lips.

"Don't you know that's bad for you?" Asked a boy from behind. I smiled and dropped my arms.

"Don't you know I have a boyfriend so I would love it if you would stop harassing me." I said smiling and turning around.

"Well then you need to tell him he is the luckiest guy in the world." Davis smiled and walked toward me holding out a lip lighter. I took a puff and looked at him.

"I think he knows, but I'll pass it on to him." He put his hands in his pockets.

"You wanna go for a walk?" He asked. I nodded. Davis and I walked through the whole town and stopped at the lookout point. He held me in his arms as we watched the sun set. "You remember, this is where I asked you to be my girlfriend?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled as the sky turned pink, orange, and purple.

"It was actually over there, but yes." I smiled. He turned me around to face him.

"Hey, I'm doing my best to do this whole romantic thing, cut me some slack." He smiled.

"Okay, I'll try. Sweep me off my feet prince charming." I answered with a whisper. He shook his head.

"Fine. What I was gonna suggest is..."He turned me around again and placed his mouth to my ear. "We go down to the lighthouse, beat up all the preppies, sneak into the lighthouse, and, well, you know." I smiled and grabbed his hand. He knew me all too well.


End file.
